


crossroads

by audrenes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: As One Does, Canon Compliant, Comic, Fancomic, Introspection, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, Soulmates, gratuitous references to the song inferno, poem, the comic artist gets funky with formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrenes/pseuds/audrenes
Summary: Galo and Lio led two separate, yet similar lives and ended up meeting each other in the middle.An 8 Page fancomic. Best read on mobile.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Side: Lio

**Author's Note:**

> wheoooooooo !!!
> 
> I got a little experimental!
> 
> This is best read on mobile <3 And remember to lock your screen rotation <3
> 
> Enjoy !!! :^)
> 
> -AJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- WHEW!!! a bit simple this month, but in my defense, i had a different comic prepared, but i had to put it on hold bc it's a BIG ONE (48 pgs and tentatively in full color)  
> \- so i worked on this one instead!  
> \- i've been wanting to write a comic where it can be read as a loop! the ideal scenario for it would've been if i was able to make the poem a palindrome and if i knew enough handscripting to make the title an ambigram, but ehhhh do the best with what you can do y'know?  
> \- i had to choose whose side to put up first, but in reality, there's not really a right or wrong way to read this, you can consider galo or lio's side to be the start, but it doesnt rly matter bc it meets up in the end! middle? ahhhhh  
> \- the concept makes more sense in a physical format, i think LOL  
> \- quoth nexus, "flip that coin, it doesnt matter" 🧐  
> \- i, too, cannot believe that i havent made a full color comic since january. had to put a change to that.  
> \- 2nd chapter is the same as this, but for desktop users who dont wanna crane their head to read galo's side lol
> 
> I'm @https_aj on both [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/https_aj/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/https_aj). Find me at [@galoliogalilei](https://www.instagram.com/https_aj/) for pure shenanigans. (18+ tho bc I am more unhinged there lol)


	2. Side: Galo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galo's side for y'all desktop users!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- WHEW!!! a bit simple this month, but in my defense, i had a different comic prepared, but i had to put it on hold bc it's a BIG ONE (48 pgs and tentatively in full color)  
> \- so i worked on this one instead!  
> \- i've been wanting to write a comic where it can be read as a loop! the ideal scenario for it would've been if i was able to make the poem a palindrome and if i knew enough handscripting to make the title an ambigram, but ehhhh do the best with what you can do y'know?  
> \- i had to choose whose side to put up first, but in reality, there's not really a right or wrong way to read this, you can consider galo or lio's side to be the start, but it doesnt rly matter bc it meets up in the end! middle? ahhhhh  
> \- the concept makes more sense in a physical format, i think LOL  
> \- quoth nexus, "flip that coin, it doesnt matter" 🧐  
> \- i, too, cannot believe that i havent made a full color comic since january. had to put a change to that.  
> \- 1st chapter is the same as this, but for desktop users who dont wanna crane their head to read lio's side lol
> 
> I'm @https_aj on both [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/https_aj/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/https_aj). Find me at [@galoliogalilei](https://www.instagram.com/https_aj/) for pure shenanigans. (18+ tho bc I am more unhinged there lol)


End file.
